"Pups and the plane crash"
One day Ryder and the pups where at the new runway of "The Adventure Bay Airport" grand opening, and here is what happens: (Mayor Goodway): Welcome to the new Adventure Bay airport where our first plane from Providence,Rhode Island is coming! (Pilot):This is the pilot of flight 0259 from Providence,Rhode Island we are here in Adventure Bay to drop off and pick up new passengers. (Tower): Roger flight 0259 you are cleared to land! (Pilot): Roger that. (Co-Pilot): Sir we have a landing gear failure from the left wing! (Pilot): This is the pilot of flight 0259 we are gonna have a emergency landing over! (Tower): Roger! I will call the Paw Patrol! (Pilot): Roger! Ryder's pup pad rings. (Ryder): Hello Ryder here. (Tower): Hi Ryder the plane is having a emergency landing! (Ryder): What!? why!? (Tower): Because the landing gear on the left wing has failed! (Ryder): Don't worry we will be there in a hurry! (Tower): Thanks Ryder we are counting on you! (Ryder): No job is to big no pup is to small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! (All the pups): Ryder needs us! Elevator scene (Chase): Ready for action Ryder sir! (Ryder): Pups the American Airlines plane is having a emergency landing! (All the pups): *Gasp* (Tower): Hey Ryder the plane is landing near the beach on the ocean! (Ryder): Ok we will be there! (Tower): Thanks Ryder! (Ryder): No problem! (Ryder): Zuma I need you and your hovercraft to rescue all the people in the plane! (Zuma): Lets dive in! (Ryder): Marshall I need you to stand by at the beach in case there are fires on board! (Marshall): I'm fired up! (Ryder): Skye I need you and your hook so you can carry people to safety! (Skye): This pup has gotta fly! (Ryder): Chase I need you and your wrench to tow the debris to shore so Rubble can clear the bay! (Chase): Chase is on the case! (Ryder): Rubble I need you and your digger to clear debris from the beach! (Rubble): Rubble on the double! (Ryder): Rocky I need you to get some spare life jackets! (Rocky): Green means go! (Ryder): And Rosie I need you to treat any wounds to any one that is hurt! (Rosie): You got it Ryder! (Ryder): All right paw patrol is on a roll! (Tower): Ryder the plane has landed in the bay! hurry before it sinks! (Ryder): We are coming! When they arrive (Ryder) : Zuma ready? (Zuma) : Weady ! They both went in the ocean in their veichles (Rocky) : Hmmm life jackets shirts no(Tosses it) bone no(Tosses it) a rare baseball collection set no (Tosses it) oh here it is life jackets ok Skye He places the life jackets on Skye's helicopter hook (Skye):This pup's gotta fly! She files over the plane and releases life jackets to people down below who need them (Ryder): Zuma that boy needs our help (Zuma): (Calls out his Bouy it lands on the boy) (The bouy lands on the boy) (Boy): Thank you very much thank you! (Ryder): No problem! They rescue everybody except 2 people (Alexander and Kunal): Help us! (Ryder): Zuma! Skye! (Zuma and Skye): You got it Ryder! They rescue them (Kunal): Thank you! (Alex): Thank you! (Ryder) No problem! (Zuma): Are you two Alwight? (Kunal): yes thank you so much ! (Hugs him) (Zuma) : hehe No pwoblem dude! (Licks) (Alex): Wow...i cant believe the plane landed in the bay... (Ryder): Hmm looks like we have to check inside just a last check in case any trapped passengers we might need a few extra pups to help (Calls) Rocky! Chase! Rubble ! Were going inside the plane (Rocky): In the .....water.......ewww....its so wet!! (Chase) : Roger that Ryder sir! (Rubble) : Rubble will search his best on the double! Soon they start heading towards the plane When they get there... (Rubble): Thats a lot of stuff. (Ryder): Sure is, i hope there is not any passengers in there... Skye! (Skye): Yes Ryder? (Ryder): Can you see if any people are in there? (Skye): Sure thing! Uh Ryder? (Ryder): Yes Skye? (Skye): We have a HUGE problem! Category:Paw PatrolCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon Episodes